Shape-Shift
by BeliveInYourDreams
Summary: This is my first one-shot. Jack can shape-shift into an animal(won't tell you which one) and he's going to tell the other guardians. NO ROMANCE OR FLAMES. DON'T KNOW WHICH CATEGORY THIS STORY IS SO I JUST PICKED ONE.
1. Here you go, my first one-shot

**This is my first one-shot so please, no flames! My skin is really sensitive. There's a movie named "Blood and Chocolate" that's about werewolf's but I don't like the movie. I just like the way they transform. Look at their transform and think "When Jack change back, he's NOT NAKED" ok? Good, let's go into the world of this one-shot (that I don't like very much…) BTW If you hate crapy flashbacks, DON'T READ!**

Jack Frost ran with some wolves in Alaska in his wolf-form. In his wolf form he was a white Arctic wolf, with light blue front paws. On his body there was some frost patterns here and there just like his outfit in human form. His staff was on a necklace that Jack had around his neck and his eyes were blue. The Guardians didn't know that Jack could shape-shift, but he had decided to tell them on today's meeting. Talk of the meeting. Was that northern lights on the night sky? Yep. Jack stopped and so did the other wolves. He made some noises and declared that he was going to the Pole. Turning to his human form it looked like it just melted away and in its place stood a white-haired boy.

Summoning the wind, the winter spirit thought of the best way to tell his friends about it. 'Hi guys! Did you know that I can shape-shift?' no, not that way… I guess I'll know when it's time to tell them… Jack thought.

**:.:.:**

**The pole…**

North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny waited for their youngest member.

"Looks like Frostbite's late again, mates" Bunny said as he crossed his arms. He hated the cold.

"I'm sure that Jack has a good reason to be late!" North said happily and then took a plate full of cookies. "Cookie?" he asked. Sandy and Tooth took one, but Bunny was still angry because he needed to be there.

A sudden burst of cold wind slammed their faces and the winter spirit made him entrance with a big grin.

"Hi kangaroo!" he greeted Bunny and ignored the angry reaction he got for calling the Easter Bunny a kangaroo. "So, what is it this time?"

"We will get to know each other better!" Tooth said as she took a pause for giving her fairies orders. "North will start" The big man nodded with a smile and they sat down.

"Ok. I was born in Russia and I've seen wonder in everything since I was just a baby." He started. "When I was seven years old I started to invent different things by all kind of material. My mom and dad were always happy, but when I was thirteen my dad passed away and my mom had hard time getting money. So instead of going to school I got the job I always wanted. I worked in a toy store and while I did what I loved then and still love today my mom and I got money for food. I worked in the toy store for the rest of my life as a human and when the owner passed away he gave the shop to me. Then Manny choose me to become a guardian and a spirit. I became the spirit of wonder and since then I've been Santa" North finished his story and they were happy that he had a great life. "Who's next?" Tooth held her hand up.

"I can!" she said happily. "Ok, I was born in U.K and lived with my father 'cause my mother died at birth. I had two older brothers so I was the only girl in the family. I always wanted to be a dentist and had a good time creating good memories. We didn't have so much money so I didn't go to school, but I was smart anyway. As I grew up I made a lot of friends in different ages and they teach me to read, write and much more. I became a dentist and I was good with kids. When Manny choose me I was happy, but if I became the tooth fairy I had to leave my family. My family wanted me to be happy so they said that I could take the offer. They would be sure to believe in me so they could see me, they said so I agreed. Then I became like this, got my fairies and became the Guardian of Memories. I visited my family and they were quite shocked when they saw me. I still remember their faces when I told them everything!" Tooth finished her story with a laugh when she thought about her family.

"I can be next" Bunny said. "I was born in the woods in Australia and was born like an ordinary rabbit. I grew quickly like rabbits do and when I was full grown Manny choose me to be a spirit. I was transformed to a pooka and became the Easter Bunny. Manny choose me a couple of years after that and I became the guardian of hope and got my own holiday to bring hope to children around the globe. I learned how to use boomerangs and here I am, with my family and friends." He didn't have much of a history, but it was a story of a rabbit.

"Sandy?" North asked. Sandy looked at him. "Want to tell us your story?" He shook his head and explained with a couple of symbols that he was born like Sandman and didn't have a history from former life.

"Then it's Jack's turn to tell his history!" Tooth said exited. Jack shrugged with a smile.

"Alright…" he thought about it. "I was born in Burgess around the middle ages. I had a father, mom and a little sister. I was always happy and had fun all the time even if my mom always said that you can't have fun all the time. I was with the younger kids most part of my short life. I was always there for them, comforted them if they were hurt or scared, played with them when they were bored and so on… But it had its end" he made a sad smile. "One winter my sister wanted to go ice skating and I was with here to see so she was okay. She had so fun, but suddenly she just froze. The ice started to crack under her and I thought fast. She looks at me with scared eyes and says that she is scared..."

Flashback…

The little girl looked at her brother. Jack stood a few feet away from her.

"Down look down, look at me" he said to his sister. The ice cracks under her feet.

"Jack, I'm scared" she said on the verge of tears.

"I know, I know, but you'll make it! You won't fall in… We can have some fun instead!" Jack looks at her and gives her a reassuring smile.

"This isn't fun at all!" The girl said.

"Would I trick you?" he takes one step closer to her and the ice cracks under him.

"Yes, you always play tricks!"

"Well, not this time, I promise. I promise… everything. Everything will be fine, but you have to trust me" She nods. "I know a fun game! We can play hopscotch, you know like we always do! It's easy, just… one" Jack takes one step for the thicker ice. The ice cracks and he frowns a second before looking at his sister and pretending to fall.

She laughs.

"... Two…" He takes one more step and the ice doesn't crack as much anymore. "… Three!" Jack is now on safe ice. He picks a long stick with a crocked end up without breaking eye contact. "Now it's your turn… one"

The little girl takes a small step and the ice cracks more. She looks down.

"Keep going… Two" and she take one more step on her brother's count. She looks up, terrified.

"Three!" Jack use the stick to toss her on safe ice, but the force from it tosses him out again. They are oblivious about it until Jack tries to get to her and the ice gives in. He falls down in the water and the last thing he hears is the little girl yelling his name.

End Flashback…

"And after that I spent three centuries alone before I became a guardian" Jack finished his story with a shrug. The others didn't know that something like that had happened to their youngest member so they were shocked.

"You should see your faces right now!" Jack suddenly laughs and everyone sighs, thinking that what he said was a joke. "But it really happened, though"

"Jack, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know" he said and then stood up. "Something else or can I show you something now?" North and the others stood up too.

"What do you want to show us?" he asked.

"I'll show you outside" Jack said and start walk to the doors. The group followed outside.

:.:.:

The group gathered outside. Bunny wasn't so happy about being forced to go outside, but was grateful that Jack made a shield that held the cold and snow outside.

"So, what is it, mate?" he said.

"Want to race kangaroo?" the winter spirit said, knowing that 'kangaroo' would tick him of.

"Don't challenge a RABBIT, Frostbite!" Bunny said as they raced to an unknown location. Bunny soon had the lead. "Paws are faster than feet!" he yelled to Jack.

"I know!" was the answer. The guardians looked in awe as Jack transformed into a white wolf with frost patterns and blue paws in front. He was now faster than Bunny and he easily rounded him. When they slowed down Jack transformed back, laughing.

"You should see your faces!" he said and fell on the ground because of his laughing.

"But… How? It's just… What?!" Bunny said and caused Jack to laugh even more.

"Ok… I've always been able to do that if that is what how? Means! And before you ask- I didn't say it because I didn't know how to say it… or show it" he said when he calmed down.

"You are a big mystery, Jack!" North said. Jack smiled at this.

"Yes I am. Now I'll take my leave 'cause I'm tired, bye guys!" he said and summoned the wind and when he leaved the shield disappeared. Poor Bunny… (Hehehe)

**That was my first one-shot. Did you like it? No? Ok. REMEMBER: I BURN VERY EASILY, but you can review if you liked it. I know that I won't get many reviews but I don't give a melon! (Instead of… you know…) Have a good… 24 hours (?) I don't know how which country you live in so I can't tell if its morning were you live, bye!**

**/BeliveInYourDreams**


	2. New Story and Info!

**I have now posted a new story! But this story is the first Lemonade Mouth and Danny Phantom crossover ever made on this site! Plz read and comment and if it's good enough, give that favorite-button a click! :) But you have free will, so you don't have to!**

**If you haven't seen Lemonade Mouth you can do it on the internet!**

**I also need inspiration for my other stories and if you have an idea or two, please P.M me or reveiw!**

**I know that you may not actually give the new story a shot, but I can promise you that I'll try to make good chapters and long chapters! If you want to know more or read it, click on my profile and click on the story! ;)**


End file.
